Three Years After
by FFNend
Summary: Robotnik may be gone, but life isn't perfect. Join a young fox as he lives in the new world. Tails/Sally/Sonic not slash Code:Sat I've added another chapter.
1. Begining

**Three Years Later.**

Part 1 of5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Warning**: Contains unusual pairing and adult themes..

A/N: I've done a spell check and have reuploaded the chapters again and added an epilogue.

* * *

"3 Years have passed since the defeat of the tyrannical Dr Robotnik" Princess Sally announced to the cheering crowd before her "And our city, Mobotropolice, has risen from the ashes of our enemy and been rebuilt to the splendor glory it truly deserves. We have truly rebuilt our great empire. Our world is back on track and it is you to thank for this monumental achievement. Well done"

With her final words the crowd erupted in an ear-splitting cheer. Sally turned away from the crowd and cast her eye around, looking for him. As she stepped off the stage, she frowned slightly, unable to see him anywhere.

_Where are you Sonic?_ She thought to herself _You promised you'd be here._

Disappointed she turned away from his absence to look back at the ecstatic crowd.

She felt someone tugging at her arm, looking down she saw that it was Tails. "What is it?" she asked the now 8 year old fox.

"Sonic says he's sorry he couldn't come" He told her quietly "But he promised that he'd make the reception"  
"Okay, thank you for telling me" She thanked the little kid, who then ran off. She smiled as she watched the retreating fox run off.

_I guess Sonic couldn't come_ She thought to herself, slightly disappointed _Oh well at least he told me...well...told Tails to tell me._

Tails ran into the Palace to find Sonic asleep on the lounge again. Smiling, he silently crept over to his hero and woke the heor in the only effective method he knew. He yelled at the top of his lungs into the hedgehogs ear.

Sonic jumped "AHH" He yelled surprised by the sudden noise. He crash landed down onto the floor and looked up at a laughing fox "Oh do you think its funny do you?" He told the fox sourly. He jumped at his little fox and knocked him over, sat on him and starting tickling "TICKLE WAR" He yelled. Tails started laughing trying to escape from the torture. Sonic soon stopped and let him catch his breathe.  
"Sorry...Sonic..."Tails panted trying to reclaim his breathe "Oh...You forgot...to turn up...to the...Ceremony...I told Sally...that you couldn't come to ...it, but would be at the reception so...you've got like less than half an hour before Sally gets...annoyed"  
"Oh thanks Tails. I completely forgot about it, thanks for stalling for me"  
"It's no problem...oh yeah Sally will probably want a reason for you skipping it"  
"Don't worry I'll think of something. Now come on we don't want to miss the party" He grabbed the little fox and ran with him to their destination.

"Princess Sally"

_Oh great another one_ Sally couldn't believe how many people seemed that they HAD to speak with her. "Princess it's important"

Sally rolled her eyes as the excited bird started rabbiting on about how much of an inspiration she was.

_Oh yeah real important_. She thought bitterly to herself.

Finally the public stopped bothering her for a minute, giving her a chance to check out the crowd. She smiled when she saw them. Sonic landed next to her...on his head.

"Sorry Sonic" Tails called out as he came down to land.

Sonic shook himself "Ahh it's okay. No harm done. Anyway. I said I'd be here Sally and I am"

Sally rolled her eyes "Yeah, aren't you a bit late"

"He he" Sonic laughter nervously "Yeah about that...I was..."

"Running from his fans" Tails burst out covering for Sonic

"Yeah I was running from some of my hypo fans, you know how they could be" Sonic lied effortlessly.

Sally nodded "I understand. I really feel like running right now. How do you handle it so well?"

Sonic shrugged "I run if they bug me too much. So anyway do you want me to help you escapee?"

Sally nodded smiling "Sure i don't think I really need to stay much longer"

"Well come on princess" Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran.

Tails frowned as he watched them run off. _They left me behind again?_ He shrugged and tried to pretend he didn't feel rejected. _Okay...They deserve some alone time. I'll just...err...find something to do_ He took off and followed them, feeling a bit left out.

Later that night Sonic and Sally lay together under the moon, enjoying each other's presence, high above in a nearby great oak tree a lonely Tails watched the couple as they lay. They are lucky He thought to himself They have both found their true loves, something I will never get...I wish I could though He watched as they lazily started to make out in each other's arms... They soon got up and left, with Tails following.

Tails quietly crept onto the roof of Sally and Sonic's bedroom ot spy on the two. He was respectful to leave if they were going to do anything private, of course. Tails peered through the skylight to watch Sonic and Sally start what ever this 'sex' thing was. As he watched and waited for them to enter.

They soon did, in the middle of an argument and it was about their eavesdropper.

"Look Sal it's just that I think the little guy is getting a mighty bit suspicious Sal" Sonic started trying to change Sally's decision.

"No Sonic. I am not going to teach Tails about the birds and the bees. He's much too young for it. You should know that"

"Yeah but Sal he's already asking questions about it and I can tell he's not gonna take it much longer"

"Look Sonic, I know it would be a good idea to tell him but well..." She trailed off

"But what?" Sonic enquired.

"Well...there...isn't anyone for him. I mean I want to keep him happy like now. If we tell him about it...well...he's going to want to be with someone and..."

"...and there isn't anyone for him" Sonic finished for her "Well...what do we do? Do we play ignorant or do we tell him and hope for the best"

Sally shrugged "I really don't know. I guess the main problem is that there never will be anyone. It's great that we've defeated Robotnik and Mobotropolice is coming back together, but the closest people to his age are those just born or...actually I think it might be me or Bunnie...or there might be a few vixens a month or so younger than me or something though... anyway I'm just saying that whichever he chooses there is at least a seven year gap. I'm not sure what to do about it. It would be wrong to couple him with some one so much older or younger to him, wouldn't it?"

Sally sat down on the bed trying to sort out the problem; Sonic sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. "We're going to have to tell him and...Well...if we wait Tails is just going to try to find out on his own"

"I know but I still don't like the idea of telling him about it only to kill his hope..."

"Well I hate to even suggest it but I guess we could always lie...I don't want to but I guess it'd be best...He wouldn't be disappointed if we do...but I just don't want to lie to him"

Unfortunately for Tails this was the moment in which the skylight he was leaning on decided to make him have an impromptu entry. It gave way under his weigh and Tails felt himself falling.

Sally heard the yell and looked up to see Tails crash to the ground beside her.

"Tails are you alright?" She asked worried about the young fox's well being.

Tails slowly picked himself off the ground "Ouch" that summed it up pretty nicely.

He shook himself and dizzily looked around "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Sally asked, her voice filled with concern for the young fox

Tails rolled his eyes "I've fallen further. I do fly remember. That was noting"

"Oh…well, what did you hear?" Sally asked him

Tails feigned innocence, it would be best if he didn't actually admit he was eavesdropping. Sally never acted on a hunch.

"Not much...you were just arguing about me...did I do something wrong?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Nah bro, Sally and me were just wondering whether you were ready to learn about some adult things"

Tails nodded "Oh...okay...and am I?"

Sonic shook his head "Not just yet...maybe later okay"

Disappointed, Tails frowned. "Why not?"

Sonic shrugged "Well…we…um" Sonic wasn't sure how to explain it.

Tails sighed "Okay. Okay. I guess you aren't going to tell me. I guess I'll have to wait" Tails realised he wasn't going to get anything out of them so he left the two to discuss.

* * *

A/N First Chapter Done.


	2. Run

**Three Years Later.**

Part 2 of 5

See previous chapter to see disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

I'm not a moron, I know about sex...

Well I know you need at least two people to do it...I wonder if it is like the kissing that Sonic and Sally do...

They are really lucky to find their love.

Sonic is really lucky to have Sally love him...I wish she loved me as well. But I know that isn't ever going to happen...

At least they are happy.

I wish I was.

No one loves me. I'm just the little baby of the group. I'm not allowed to do anything without someone else hanging around to make sure I don't mess it up. Sometimes I wish I could be as useful as sonic, but I'm not. I'm just a useless kid who is only looked after thanks to pity. So now the question is: What am I going to do about it?

Should I do nothing, or should I tell them, or should I just leave their lives to make things easier on them...and maybe me...

I can't do nothing or I'll drive myself crazy. But I can't be with her either. It is obvious they love each other. I will never be with her, I mean who could love a messed up, confused, retard like me. I mean its bad enough I've got 2 tails and already seen as a freak, but come on do I also have to be the ONLY person my age... Couldn't there be just one other?...so now what?

Will I tell them or not??  
No I can't they already see me as a freak and if I tell her she's so nice she'd probably pretend to like me thanks to fucking pity.

So I guess the real question is how I should I get away from everything without affecting either of them.

Well then how am I going to do this? I can't just cut myself like I was hoping cause then they will be all unhappy about it and think it's their fault or something...I guess I could run away and kill myself at some remote place...but they'd be worrying about me and waiting for my return...well...I guess I'll have to say I'm going for a really long time so they forget about it...no.

Sally is really good for remembering stuff like that...hmm...this isn't easy...I guess I could say I'm, going for a walk and accidentally-on-purpose walk off a cliff or something.

Yeah, that could work. They'd think that I'd tried to fly and failed...that way it's only my fault and no one else's...and if they do go exploring I'll leave a note hiding on my computer for Nichole saying that I wanted it...but then I'd have to make Nichole promise to not reveal it unless Sally or Sonic were blaming themselves...But, for it to work, I'll have to somehow tell Nichole what I'm planning without her acting on it.

I'm sure I could just command her to do so.

"Hey Nichole " Tails called to the small palm computer that Sally had let him look after.

"What's up little Tails?' Nichole greeted him in her metallic voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you keep a secret from Sally and Sonic?"

"Yes of course"

"Could you keep a secret for me and only tell Sonic and Sally if they are really unhappy?"

"Yes. Tails. What is it?" Nichole could tell something was up but thought it best to not tell Tails that it was going to disobey him and tell Sally and Sonic as soon as Tails was out of the room.

"Well...can you record this?"

"Yes...and begin"

"I'm sorry, Sonic and Sally if you aren't feeling good because of what I did. I know what I did was probably very stupid...but I though it was for the best...be happy...I did it for a reason that neither of you could control or even influence...oh and don't worry I didn't hear it by eaves dropping, I already knew there was no one for me...I knew there was no one in this world for me...so I decided to leave it...I'm happy now so you guys should be as well...don't think of it as a tragedy as, to me, it's a release...No matter how useful I was there was no one there for me. No one for me to love...So goodbye...be happy...okay Nichole that should do" Tails got up to leave

"Wait Tails" Nichole called out to him

"Yes" Tails really wanted to leave. "What is it?"

"Are you sure there is no one for you?"

"Yep. The closest person to my age is either 16 or 1. And since I'm 8 that leaves me roughly...screwed. I'm sure there is probably someone I could be with who's 16 or something...but really it would never work, seven years is just too much. I'm sure Sally could get someone to pretend...but it...just isn't going to work...yeah Sally...what was I saying?"

"You love Sally don't you?" Nichole accused  
Tails shrugged "And? You know as well as I do that there is NO way she'd ever even think of me like that. To her I'm her cute little 'son', and anyway she's with Sonic...Face it there is really no one for me..."

"So you're just going to give up"

"Yes. Ever minute I stay here is another minute in which Sonic and Sally worry about me...I hate to think of them worrying so I've got to leave their lives...sure, they will be more stressed for a little while, but then they will accept it and everything will be good"

"Are you sure?"

"No that's why I'm leaving you with this message"

"Tails. Why don't you just talk to Sonic and Sally? They're understanding"

"Tails"

"...I can't...they'd guilt trip me into not doing it...and then I'll be stuck in limbo for ages"

"Tails!"

"Look, Forget it. I've made my decision and that's all that matters, now I've got to go and get lost and then Sonic and Sally can be all happy and stuff...try to think of some lie to tell them. Goodbye"

Tails ran out leaving Nichole sitting on the desk. The hand-held computer immediately contacted Sonic and Sally.

* * *

A/N Second Chapter Done.


	3. Find

**Three Years Later.**

Part 3 of 5

See previous chapter to see disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

Three days later Sally found Tails a fair distance from Knothole. He was hunched over and crying, just staring at a cracked picture in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Tails mumbled to himself, staring at the picture of the princess standing just a few metres away. "I never meant to fall for you. And I'm sorry I couldn't do it yet...but I promise I will soon" He allowed himself to quietly cry, confident that no one was watching.

"I know I'm a freak. I know you don't love me. And I know you never will. You would hate me if you found out. You probably do anyway thanks to Nichole, she never could learn to mind her own business" He curled up next to the picture

"You will probably never even know that I'm the reason why you fell for Sonic. Without me Sonic wouldn't have had the nerve to ask you out. At least you're happy. I left the note telling you that I was going on an adventure. I hope you believe it because I am; I'm going across the final frontier. Death to me will be a release from this crap existence that you call a life. I've had enough of waiting for the perfect opportunity. I've finally reached it. You're happy with Sonic and even if you do feel sad about me leaving he will help you and you can forget about your stupid freaky...pet I guess..."

Sally slowly came behind the bush and silently sat beside the young fox. "Tails"

Tails jumped and as soon as he was up he started to run. Sally grabbed him and pulled the struggling fox down

"Tails please just wait. I'm worried about you"

"Don't lie to me" Tails disregarded "I know you don't care about me. You care for Sonic not me. I don't have to be a genius to figure that out. I know you don't love me. I know you never will. I'm too much of a freak. I mean what fox has a stupid mutation like this (he motioned to his tails) It's just wrong and yet...I do" He turned away from Sally and tried to hide his tears. "I'm a freak. You can't love me; I accept that, that's why I have to go"

Sally nervously swallowed hoping that Tails wasn't thinking going to run before she had a chance to explain. "Look Tails. I'm here for you. Even if I don't love you fully, you shouldn't leave"

Tails turned to her. "You don't know what it's like, everyday seeing you and wishing to be with you, having feelings and knowing they will never be returned, dreaming...it's just too much. I can't take it I've got to get away"

He bowed his head "Can I ask for one favor Sally"

"Yeah what is it?" Sally asked cautiously

"You don't have to...but...could I just kiss you once...you can say no...obviously..."

"Well ...I" Sally didn't know what to say

Tails nodded "It's okay. I didn't expect an answer"

"Look Tails...I will" Sally agreed This has gone too far. I'll do anything to help him

Tails looked up confused "You will?" He was actually regretting asking. He'd realized that it would most likely making him feel worse.

Sally decided that she'd better act before she lost her nerve and slowly kissed him. Tails moved closer to her and hugged her. Sally found herself actually liking the kiss, however as soon as Tails started he pulled away. "Thanks for the goodbye"

He told Sally, turned and ran away off into the fog. Sally was left sitting there, completely dumbfounded over what had just happened.

She quickly came to his senses and ran after the depressed fox.

_It's time for the final act. _Tails though to himself. _Just one more step and I no longer feel this pain and torment. One more step and I'm free from my love and they will be free from this mess. Please let me have the courage to do this for them._

Tails took a deep breath and then slowly stepped out over the edge.

But he was quickly stopped by Sally, who grabbed the fox and pulled him away from the edge and into a tight hug that was more restraining than comforting.

"Please Tails don't do this. We need you. I need you" She whispered as she gently stroked Tails' back.

"We already have and I decided that this way I would only mess with my life instead of yours and Sonic's as well. It's for the best. Please you have to see that" He begged for death.

Tails turned and looked up at Sally, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Why don't you just let me go? There is nothing in this life for me. No one loves me. I seem to be incapable of happiness. Just let me end it. I want the release. Please"

Sally shook his head "No Tails. I need you and I can make you happy" She started to gently kiss Tails.

Tails pushed away from her. "No" He told Sally "Don't play with me. I know you'll pretend until I'm happier and then dump me saying I'm too young and you love Sonic"

Sally shook his head "You're not to young Tails. Tonight you proved just how old you are. No immature person would ever contemplate suicide and Tails. I DO love you, but your right I've no idea what we're going to do"

Nichole spoke up, she'd been helping Sally track the fox "Why don't you just go with both Sonic and Tails?"

Sally shrugged "I could but I'm afraid Tails could be jealous"

Tails shook his head looking extremely scared "No no no no no. I promise I..."

He was cut off by a kiss

"Tails calm down. It'll all work out" Sally calmed him and slowly rubbed behind his ears, the one place on him that could calm him instantly

Tails snuggled into Sally's arms realizing that Nichole had worked out a compromise. "Thanks" he whispered to his crush.

"Tails. Are you still going to kill yourself?" Sally hated to ask but knew he had to know

Tails shook his head "Not just now. I want to enjoy this while it lasts and maybe later I can do it" Sally felt slightly creeped out by how casually Tails talked about it.

"Okay...I guess...um..." Sally wasn't sure what to say or do. Tails filled the gap by falling asleep in his arms. "I guess we'd better go home"

* * *

A/N Third Chapter Done.


	4. Comfort

**Three Years Later.**

Part 4 of 5

See previous chapter to see disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

Tails awoke to find himself lying on Sonic's bed between Sonic and Sally. Taking advantage of the situation he moved closer to Sally and gently nuzzled against the back of her neck. He felt bad and, to him, it felt as he was taking advantage of her. But he couldn't stop. He needed the contact. He couldn't take another day without the feeling of someone else's fur.

He moved away a few seconds later and smiled sadly at the two lovers. _I wish you actually loved me_. Tails though sadly to himself _I wish anyone would love me. But it...just isn't going to happen. I'll pretend for a while but..._

He couldn't complete the thought. He turned away from her beautiful face, to get out of bed, and felt two arms wrap around him. He let them carry him back under the covers and wrap themselves around his body. He twisted and could see Sally's face.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked in more of a joking tone than any other,

Tails shrugged "I don't know"

"Then come here" Suddenly Tails found himself surrounded by her arms and felt soft kisses raining down on his cheek. Embracing the feeling he buried his head in her neck and hugged her back, softly kissing her neck. However as soon as he started to kiss her neck he felt her tense slightly. He quickly stopped kissing and decided to just lie in her arms letting her do what she wanted. He loved the feeling of her running her hands through his think fur but for some reason it wasn't enough.

He felt Sally let go and get up, probably to make breakfast, and that's when he realized what had happened. _She's pretending to treat me like Sonic but is really just treating me like her son again. No wonder she was so tense when I started to kiss her neck...god I'm such an idiot_

Sally had left the room and Sonic wasn't going to wake for the next few hours at least. Feeling like the worlds biggest looser Tails pulled himself out of bed. He was going to leave them and kill himself tonight. What was the use of pretending to be loved?

_Why did she have to pretend?_ Tails wondered to himself sadly as he climbed out the window to avoid Sally from spotting him. _Why couldn't she just be honest and tell me I was been stupid? Why doesn't anyone just tell me the truth?_

By now Tails had reached the outskirts of Mobotropolice. Tails sat down against a tree staring up into the sky.

"Even after I try to kill myself they still treat me like a little kid" He wondered aloud "Why can't they at least be honest with me? Why can't they just sit down beside me and tell me that there isn't anyone for me? Why do they instead pretend and leave me worse off than before? Why do they play with my emotions like that?"

He looked down, fighting tears, wondering what he'd done to deserve the mess his life had become. Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Screaming, he jumped up and span ready to attack. It was Bunnie.

"Geez Bunnie don't do that" Tails complained

"Sorra Sugar. I wanted ta comfort ya. Sorra"

"Yeah yeah" Tails turned away

Bunnie frowned "I can see that sometin botherin you, sugar"

Tails pointedly didn't look in her direction. "It's not important"

"Sugar. I saw ya crying. Just tell me, I could help"

Tails turned to look at her. Since he always complained about them not being honest, he realised that he was also doing the same. "I tried to kill myself but Sally stopped me. She said she loved me like sonic...but...she treats me like a little kid still...and when I tried to kiss her I could tell she didn't like the idea of it...Why did she lie?"

Bunnie sat down beside him "Look, Sugar, It may be true that she doesn't love, love you. But please don't try to kill yourself. It would make all of us unhappy. I know you've been bottling up your feelings and...well...I think you just need to tell someone everything. It'll help you"

Tails looked at the semi-robot bunny. "It would"

"Yes sugar. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try and help you" Bunnie promised

"Will you keep it a secret?" Tails asked, worried.

"Of course Tails" Bunnie promised. "I want you, right now, to tell me everything that's wrong. You'll feel heaps better"

Tails nodded "Okay...I guess I'm feeling a bit lonely...well...I though I was lonely but...it was more...I don't know...I missed Sally's hugs...I missed her touch...I was afraid I'd fallen for her so I started to avoid people...but then I realized that I DID love her and no matter what I always would. I...I decided that it would be best If I...removed myself from her life...that way I wouldn't irritate her...but she caught me and told me she loved me...but when I felt her kiss me I could feel her tense and she broke it off much quicker than Sonic's. Then she gave me a hug like before and then kissed me goodnight the same way she always has, on my forehead...What delusion did I have that made me think that she would ever love me?" He still wouldn't look at her.

"Look sugar...I..." She didn't know what to say.

"I think I know why she did it" Tails suddenly started interrupting Bunnie

"You do?"

"Yeah. Tails answered "She thinks that I'm a little kid and expects that people show love the same way she cares for me. I guess I should be happy she was willing to pretend to love me. Yeah I should be. Thanks Bunnie" Tails, happier now, suddenly jumped up and flew off.

Tails found Sally eating breakfast beside Sonic, a look of pure joy on her face. Tails waited, the situation was too perfect to ruin. Ten minutes later they finished and Tails saw an opportunity to talk to Sally, while Sonic was, as a favour, washing up.

"Sally?" Tails said waiting for her attention.  
She turned "Oh hi Tails, where were you?" She asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"I just had to rethink things" Tails told her "And I think I've got it all worked out"

"About what?"

"Well...I'm sorry for almost forcing you to love me. I know it wasn't the right thing. I've also decided that I don't want you to pretend any longer. I prefer to be alone that for you to pretend to love me"

Sally looked surprised "Err...Tails...I wasn't..."

Tails rolled his eyes "Yeah right. I saw you when I tried to kiss you. It's okay Sal. You don't have to pretend"

"But..."

"Sally. It's okay really. It was nice but...well...even if I was with you I still wouldn't be happy...I mean come on. I never really had a chance, did I? I'm too young for you aren't I?"

"Tails...I...I wasn't ly..." She was having trouble keeping a conversation up and Tails interruptions weren't helping the matter.

"I know you were. I'm just saying that it doesn't matter. I never really could be with you anyway. You are a princess, soon to be a queen. Royalty marries royalty, something I'm not..." He sighed "I was really dreaming to even want you. There are so many things against it. I'm a young fox who's barely half you age...You're already married to Sonic...You're royalty, I'm not...you think of me as a son...and to be completely honest I don't even see myself as worthy of your time"

Sally started at him, shocked. "Tails...I...I care for yo..."

Tails again interrupted her "It doesn't matter. Look I really need to go and think this over. See you" he took off before she had a chance to respond. Sonic came back into the room.

"Where's Tails?" He asked noticing the absence of the fox.

Sally looked away from the door ails had just ran out of. "I messed up" She told him

Sonic sat down beside her "Tell me everything. I can help"

Sally nodded and started to tell Sonic what she'd done and the state Tails was in. (I'll skip this as it's just a retelling of the story so far)

"I know I screwed up but I wish there was something I could do to make him believe I really do love him. He just won't believe me"

Sonic frowned "Tails responds to actions rather than words. Did you show any reluctance to loving him?" He asked. He understood what could set off Tails.

Sally nodded "I loved him but as he started kissing me I felt that it was right and wrong. The feelings were perfect and I felt so at peace with him...but then I though about what everyone would think of me and...and...I stopped" She was almost crying at this point. "I just want to share my love with you and Tails...I wish I could..." Sonic pulled her into a hug.

"You can Sal. You can" He comforted her. "Now I'm going to find Tails and bring him back. I think it's time you both actually listened for once. Can I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

Sally looked up at Sonic with her eyebrow raised. "I feel bad, I'm not retarded. Of course you can leave for a few minutes. I'll wait for him"

Sonic nodded and ran off to locate the fox.

Sonic located the fox sitting only a few minutes jog away. Tails was sitting hunched over with his head in his hands. Sonic sat down beside him and the fox looked up at his hero. "Hey Sonic" Tails told him, he was smiling but Sonic could easily tell that it was forced.

"How are you Tails?" Sonic asked cautiously.

Tails shrugged. "Not to bad. Nothing to really complain about"

Sonic frowned "You were rejected by the one you love and all you say is that it isn't anything to complain about"

Tails shrugged again "She was out of my league. It was never going to work and anyway in case you forgot she married to you" The kid looked at Sonic like there was something wrong with HIM.

"Tails, Sally really feels bad for what she did. She only hesitated because she was worried what others would think" Sonic told him.

Tails looked away from Sonic "It's always because of what other's think. The amount of times that I've been stopped because of that idea. Did you know that I can't design planes anymore as they could be dangerous as I haven't gone through an engineering course? This is just another example and the worst bit is that they are always right, I haven't done an engineering course and obviously you're a much better candidate for Sally..." he trailed off and sat there silently thinking to himself.

"Tails. You shouldn't care what other's think. If I did I would've never been able to defeat Robutnik, would I? I'd have been hiding under my bed like everyone and waiting for my demise. Tails the idea is to use the others as a guide. They may sometimes be right but the majority of the time they are just general idea that apply to some but not all. Sally cares for you dude. It doesn't matter that she also cares for me and you're young. Now come on. Cheer up. Sal has something to say to you and this time she means it entirely"

Tails nodded and allowed Sonic to take him back to her.

* * *

A/N Last Chapter Done. Epilogue next


	5. Epilogue

**Three Years Later.**

Part 5 of5

See First chapter to see disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

The young fox nervously knocked at the door of his princess' home. There was a quiet gasp of surprise and the door was swung wide open. Sally didn't greet him; she just threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Tails returned the hug. Not a single word passed between the two. They didn't need to say anything.

The duo slowly moved inside as the princess gave the fox a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic waited outside, watching the two, waiting for an invitation to enter. It wasn't long before Sally beckoned him inside. The, now trio, spent the rest of their day enjoying the peaceful company of one another.

Finally, they were all together.

Weeks passed in the kingdom and they all loved their new bond. Their bond of love.

Tails finally got his wish to be with the one he loved, Princess Sally. For him it was almost a fairy tale. He'd fallen for the beautiful princess and the beautiful princess had fallen for him. Of course, the fairytales never talked about the princess falling for him and his friend. But that was irrelevant to him. He was with the one he loved and she loved him. The fact that his best friend was there, was just a plus.

Sally loved the feeling of waking up and being able to cuddle up to her two loves. They were both different, one compulsive and exciting, the other gentler and fun. She honestly loved both of them and she could never imagine a happy life without them. They were like the two parts of her life; the gentle Tails suited her playful side, while the compulsive Sonic suited her adventurous side. Of course there were miles of overlap between the two and she loved it when all three of them were together.

Sonic had adjusted to 'sharing' his love with his best friend well and had found that the situation was filled with advantages. His compulsive attitude wasn't held back by Sally, if he wished to leave for a few days he could and neither Sally, nor Tails would mind.

The trio was now together. And they would always remain that way.

* * *

A/N: That was strangely cheesy, and somehow appropriate. When I get the time I'm going to rewrite all my multi-chaptered Sonic stories. However, don't hold your breath. The HSC is slowing me down a bit and I'm having trouble finding extra time to waste. I actually have an Idea for a sequel that will follow a similar pattern to my other multichap story SS, but I don't know if I'll have the time to write it. We'll see.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	6. Who are you?

**Three Years Later.**

Part 6 of 5

See First chapter to see disclaimer and warnings.

This chapter leads to Ultimate Sonic Alliance which is going to be good...hopefully.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as Sonic opened his eyes, he knew there was something wrong. He quickly checked his surroundings. It was still dark outside so it was obviously late. He checked on his lover and his friend, and was glad to see them both curled up together, completely asleep in one another embrace. Well, Tails was pulling Sally closer to himself and gently nuzzling against her arms, but overall they were completely out of it.

A quiet rustle sounded outside, alerting Sonic to the fact that they weren't as alone as he'd originally assumed. He quickly got up to his feet to investigate, moving slowly to ensure that he didn't wake his two silently sleeping aquatints. He had just gotten carefully to his feet, when the ornate wooden door of the bedroom suddenly slammed open.

He span around and was surprised to see that a shadowy figure was standing in the door, his exact identity hidden through the darkness that surrounded him. Sonic cautiously walked closer. Not noticing that, behind him, Sally and Tails had awoken.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked the mysterious individual. His mind was racing to analyse the situation and work out a way out of it, before slipping into its usual choice to just run if there was anything wrong. "Who are you?"

The shadowy figure stepped forward and into the light. The intruder was dressed in futuristic metallic armour that screamed Sci-fi, the light green and gold and red colours, however, actually suited the design. However, that wasn't the biggest surprise. The intruder stepped into the room, sideways, and the helmet cover slowly opened.

Sonic almost screamed when he saw a perfect replica of himself standing there.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked, the worry in his voice was plainly obvious. "

The intruder gave a swift bow to the princess, who by now had gotten out of bed and standing beside Sonic. "I apologize for the inconvenience" The intruder told them sincerely, his voice forcing a feeling of peacefulness within their three before him. "My name is Zonic and I need your help, Sonic"

Sonic couldn't help chuckling at that "What's up with your name?"

"That is unimportant" Zonic told him, his voice grave "The universes need your help. There is no time to be wasted. I must bring you now to help us all"

Sonic nodded, ready for anything. 'Sure, Tails and Sal are coming, right?"

Zonic shook his head "He is unable to travel with us. Now we must go, there can be no more delays"

"But what ab-" Sonic never had a chance to complete his sentence for, right at that point, his vision was completely obscured by light, and his body fell down asleep.

Sally and Tails looked around the room in confusion. Sonic and the intruder, Zonic, had both disappeared without a trace.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/n: Sorry it's so short. Check out the soon-to-actually-exist story, Sonic Ultimate Alliance by PokeLad

(or something like that, the details were kinda sketchy)


End file.
